Clean areas of this type are generally known from WO 2013/127979 A1 and DE 32 35 927 C1 as clean rooms or ultra clean rooms that are provided with pressurized cleaned ambient air in order to prevent a contamination with particles and germs that are present in the ambient atmosphere. In clean areas of this type frequent particle measurements are performed during construction and operation with facilitate a classification in particular according to ISO 14644. A pressure lock prevents excessive pressure loss during entry or exit of material and persons between the clean area and its environment in the building.
When configuring clean rooms and in particular when reconfiguring an existing room into a clean room surface loads generated by the positive pressure and impacting the base and the shell, thus walls and ceiling, have to be considered.
WO 2008 023 206 A2 discloses an inflatable tunnel for painting motor vehicles outside of buildings. DE 25 23 512 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,165 discloses air inflated structures and U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,185 A discloses an inflatable play house. U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,504 discloses an explosion protected shell for subterraneous welding, U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,953 discloses a tent configured from individual segments. WO 2015/192201 A1 discloses an inflatable house, DE 16 84 561 A1 discloses a tent with an inflatable double wall, WO 2005/052319 A1 discloses an inflatable subterraneous shelter, DE 696 17 477 T2 discloses a Hypoxia training room and DE 699 34 668 T2 discloses a wafer air lock chamber.